


Have a very Loki Christmas

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Thorki Christmas smut... believe it or not, this started out as a school project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas in asgard, and Loki was glaring at Thor from across the table with a distinct glare. With their culture, Asgardians didn’t usually celebrate Christmas, but with Thor’s new girlfriend, Jane, Odin had decided to bring some earth traditions. Loki had to give his father credit, though... The hall did look rather festive. Loki looked over to his mother, Freya. She always said that he had so much potential, if only he would live up to it. He looked to Thor again, who was sitting with Jane. They were talking about one of Jane’s previous holidays, and laughing about how her friend had consumed far too much alcohol. Loki rolled his eyes. What is the point of having this ridiculous celebration? What are we celebrating? That Thor’s fallen in love with a mortal? Why are we taking up their traditions? Loki Thought, now glaring at Odin, who was closely watching Thor and Jane, making it obvious that any inappropriate actions were strictly restricted.  Freya sighed, and Loki could tell she was also unsettled by the Celebration. She wished their holiday could be normal. She smiled at her son, and said

“It is a change, dear. But maybe, if we participate, it might be fun. Just try to maintain a smile.” Loki forced a smile at his mother, and she nodded. “Thank you, Loki.”  Loki turned away from her, and managed to stay positive by conducting a plan to separate Jane and Thor. He thought about how he could  pretend to assist her to find the bathrooms, and injure her and hide her somewhere. He quirked a smile at thinking of the mortal spending her final days in a broom closet. Yes, Thor would be devastated, but Loki could get him out of it after a short time. Of course, he could never actually achieve this plan, but it still brought him much comfort.  

Thor was looking at him, and Loki realized he was seeking an answer to a question.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, brother?” he asked, hoping that his scheme didn’t show on his face. Thor was obviously drunk now.

“I said, Shouldn’t we sspend more hollidays with tthe mmortals?” He slurred.  Loki sighed.

“I would rather not spend any more time than needed with the mortal community.” Thor frowned, and Loki sighed again. This wouldn’t normally unsettle his brother. he liked him better when his alcohol levels were regulated. And when he didn’t have the woman with him. Luckily, this chapter of his life would be over soon, as he had a much longer lifespan than she. Thor looked so drunk that he was having trouble focusing on any one thing, and his eyes were darting around everywhere. Loki sighed, and decided he had better take  his brother  to bed. he pasted on a false smile and said. “Sorry to conclude this wonderful evening , but as you can see, my brother is completely drunk and I ought to bring him to bed.” Jane smiled and nodded.

“Alright.” she said. God, Loki Thought, These people have no complexity in their minds. He surveyed his brother’s face for any signs of intelligence, and found none. So he dragged thor up to his room with as much strength as he could muster.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK it's gonna get good soon. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta. anyone interested email me mahpixie@gmail.com :) more notes at the end.

As soon as they got up the stairs and into Thor's bedroom, Loki pushed Thor onto his bed, and thor groaned. 

"Wwhut about Jjane?" He mumbled into his sheets. Loki sighed, taking Thor's boots off for him.

"She'll be fine." he said. Thor sat up, looking at loki curiousely. He must be really drunk, Loki thought. Thor spoke up.

"I...I think I might love someone else more than I do her, Brother." Loki's heart skipped a beat. Could It be him? Since he found out his frost giant heratige, He had realized.. It wasn't wrong to love thor, more than a brother...Because they weren't brothers. He finally answered Thor.

"Who?" He asked, Stomach fluttering. Thor looked up into his eyes, And Loki could see truth shining through his drunkness. 

"You." He said. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, then Loki sat down on the bed, leaning in, and capturing Thor's lips in a kiss. Thor eagerly kissed back, forcing loki's mouth open with his tongue. Loki pulled away, puting his hands around his brother's neck and pressing their foreheads together. 

"Thor, your drunk. you don't mean that." he said, and Thor put his hands around loki's waist. 

"I have never meant anything more." That was enough confermation for him, and he pressed his mouth back onto Thor's, this time he was the one to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth. in a matter of minuites, they were both bare- chested and Thor was working at the younger god's trousers. Loki was slightly nervous, he had never been with a man before, but he mimicked Thor none the less. When they were both naked, Thor pulled away, looking down at Loki's hard cock. Loki looked down too, and it was all he could do not to moan. Thor was... huge. He hadn't seen His brother's manhood since boyhood. Loki knew he had grown too, but not this much. Loki moved his eyes up to look into Thor's, and he could have come right theis brother was so gorgeous. 

"Can I.." he started, unable to finish. Thor nodded. Loki had permission to touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm so sorry I post short chapters. I promise to update more from now on. I need this done before christmas!


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was meaning to upload more chapters but didn't have a chance... sorry.

Loki slid his hand down his brother's length, and Thor shuddered, and Loki took that as a good sign. He did it again, more sure of himself this time. Thor threw his head back  
"Llookii!" Loki thought If I I can do this to him with my hands, I wonder what I can do with my mouth. And he brought his mouth down onto Thor's cock. Thor gasped as Loki bobbed his head, sucking in his cheeks and swirling his tongue. Thor Climaxed within minutes.   
"That..." he said, slurred and panting, "was amazing." Loki could have laughed with pride, but before he could even start, Thor was upon him. Loki almost screamed. He had never done this before, and it was amazing. Thor was obviously inexperienced, but Loki had nothing to compare to. Loki came faster than Thor had, screaming his brother's name "Thoooor!" Thor climbed up his brother's body, nuzzling into his neck. "I love you." he mumbled. Loki smiled. "I love you too." he said as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
